Vekta City
Vekta City is the capital and largest city on planet Vekta. It was founded by the Helghan Corporation and named after the company's CEO, Philip Vekta. The city was designed to serve as a bridge between two of Vekta's largest landmasses. Description A bustling metropolis befitting a wealthy planet with close ties to the United Colonial Nations, the city was home to at least 150 million people with several tourist traps and luxurious shopping malls. Originally the city was built by the Helghan Corporation in 2129 and was the site of the Helghast surrender in the First Extrasolar War. Over the years the city grew larger. It has several districts dedicated to spacecraft maintenance and housed a large portion of the Vektan ISA's planetary army garrison. As of the cold war, Vekta City was divided in half in which Helghast refugees occupied a region of the city which they dubbed New Helghan. By 2390, Vekta City boasted a population of approximately 25 million of both Vektans and Helghast. History Second Extrasolar War When the Helghast Third Army touched down on Vekta during the outbreak of the Second Extrasolar War in 2357, the defending companies of the Rapid Reaction Force both inside and outside the city's limits were quickly overrun and destroyed, especially when Helghast troops aided General Stuart Adams in taking control of the ISA's orbital weapons platform, using its ordnance on the main ISA fortress in the city, flattening the fortress and causing massive collateral damage to the city, although not destroying it completely. This left the helpless civilian population to be ruthlessly slaughtered by Helghast troops in a fit of genocidal fury. In addition, the city itself was further devastated in the first hours of the war due to the Helghast's indiscriminate use of heavy weaponry against the Vektans. However, Helghast control of the city was severely reduced after reinforced, re-equipped, and reinvigorated ISA forces mounted vicious counterattacks in attempts to retake the city. In the later days of the Vektan conflict, the ruined city was turned into a full-scale war zone as the ISA and the remains of the Third Army fought for control. Eventually, the Helghast Third Army was forced into total retreat, abandoning the city and other captured territory, while any Helghast remnants were hunted down and killed or captured. When the conflict on Vekta subsided, the ISA began rebuilding Vekta City, taking at least 6 years to do so. Cold War Following the ISA counter-invasion and subsequent devastation of Helghan, the ISA offered the Helghast survivors refuge on Vekta some time after the conflict subsided. However, due to the unrest between the Helghast and Vektans, Vekta City was divided in half by heavily armed, towering walls and the Helghast were moved into the region known as New Helghan. Both civilizations live in starkly contrasting lives on either side of the walls; the Vektans live in a well designed urban landscape with clean energy devices such as water falls to provide power to many buildings and a sprawling railway system crosses the city. The Helghast live in sprawling mobile dormitories that circle many factories. Tensions are constantly high in areas bordering these walls, with one of the main points of violence being the border areas that separate the ISA and Helghast sections of Vekta City. For their part, the Vektan ISA has stationed several ISA Cruisers on their side of the wall on Vekta City, to monitor and contain any hostile incursions from the Helghast, whom have made similar preparations on their side. Gallery 8493770318 dfc65a75ba o.jpg OceanVektaCity.png Killzone_002.png Penthouse.png BelowViewVektaCity.png 8492669647 45b971ded2 o.jpg Vekta CityConceptArt.jpg KARAKTER KZ4 Vekta plants.jpg killzoneshadowfall_vekta_station.jpg SF Dossier 02.jpg ru:Векта_(город) Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:Locations Category:Cold War Category:Killzone Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Killzone: Mercenary